


Fairy Tails

by misbegotten



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: K-I-S-S-I-N-G





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: fairy tale

Judy and Nick, sitting in a tree. Kay Eye Ess Ess Eye En Gee. First comes love, then comes marriage, then… actually, the kissing part was kind of weird. Foxes have the teeth. Sharp teeth. Judy had to stifle a gag reflex the first couple of times they tried it. And foxes have those long faces. The nose gets in the way. Plus, Nick complained that her rabbit fur tickled his nose. So there was the sneezing, and the gagging, and eventually the giggling. But it all worked out.

They adopted, by the way. Two kids, one predator, one not.


End file.
